Lo que se hace por trabajo
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Cada quién debe hacer todo lo posible por su trabajo, incluso sacrificios. Harry y Draco harán los suyos, a pesar de que eso implique un poco más. Slash H/D, humor  ? , ligero OoC


Título: Lo que se hace por trabajo  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG, por ahora.  
Género: crack.  
Beta: Vampisandi.  
Resumen: Cada quién debe hacer todo lo posible por su trabajo, incluso sacrificios. Harry y Draco harán los suyos, a pesar de que eso implique un poco más.  
NdA: Espero pronto poder tener la parte que falta. Escrito para el dark-crack-fest en la comunidad drarry-anónimo en livejournal.

* * *

—Potter —saludó Draco al moreno tras él mientras se inclinaba a ver si la pequeña máquina de café había llenado su tazón o no con el _latte_ descafeinado, descremado y con extra azúcar que tanto le gustaba. No quería que esa abominación se comiera su tazón favorito por onceava vez consecutiva. A esa velocidad terminaría sin tazones favoritos en un par de días.

Desde que Granger había tomado el cargo principal de la empresa externa que se dedicaba a arreglar y mantener el ministerio —sólo para asegurarse de que no utilizaran a elfos domésticos—, había llenado de cambios todo el edificio. Por ejemplo, cada cierto tiempo se veían en las ventanas pancartas que decían "Libertad a nuestros hermanos elfos", si las mirabas de reojo y durante unos segundos. De esa manera nadie podía reclamar directamente de propaganda que nadie quería.

Pero una de las mayores modificaciones había sido la desaparición de todas las cafeteras e instrumentos similares, haciendo un gran _lounge_—según palabras de la desesperante mujer—_, _obligando a todos a pasar algo de tiempo con gente de otros departamentos. Incluso un par de Inefables se habían visto, pero rápidamente se esfumaron, de seguro encontrando el modo de engañar a Granger y así poder seguir sus trabajos solos… si es que trabajaban en algo.

El único problema en el _paraíso_ creado por Granger era el mutante invento muggle (que funcionaba como una cafetera, pero no podías ver nada y era rectangular y gigante —algo horrible en realidad, con todos esos ruidos que hacía para servir un poco de café—) había sido hechizado, comiéndose algunos tazones al azar, dejando novias destrozadas, porque las feas cerámicas que sus novios les regalaban ya no existían más. Y por supuesto, con su mala suerte, tenía predilección por sus finos tazones. De seguro prefería cosas que tuvieran algún valor y no cualquiera de las basuras que otras personas usaban.

Inclinándose un poco más, sin oír la aguda inhalación de Harry, pudo ver esos dientecillos metálicos puntiagudos apunto de clavarse en su doceavo tazón favorito.

—Oh, no maldita máquina del demonio —siseó, abriendo la pequeña puerta plástica y metiendo el brazo hasta sujetarlo y rescatarlo a tiempo, quedando sólo con un largo rasguño en el dorso de la mano—. Joder —gruñó, dejando el tazón sobre una mesa antes de observar la herida.

—M-Malfoy —tartamudeó Harry, aún algo sonrojado de ver al rubio inclinarse de ese modo ante él.

—Oh, Potter —respondió Draco, agachando la mirada, recordando que había estado todo el tiempo detrás de él. Ver al moreno sonrojado lo hacía ver más adorab- _estúpido_ que de costumbre, se dijo, fijándose en la sangre que empezaba a gotear por su muñeca, manchando rápidamente la manga de su túnica.

—_Episkey _—dijo Harry, tomando la mano del rubio y deslizando la varita por sobre la herida, cerrándola en segundos. Sin soltarlo, avanzó el paso que los separaba, hasta el punto en que podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Draco golpearlo en oleadas, y ese aroma característico a algo salado y picante inundar su nariz.

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró, rogando desesperadamente que su voz no hubiera salido tan agitada como creía mientras subía la mirada hacia esos brillantes ojos verdes. Estaba seguro que ver los labios de otra persona durante mucho tiempo era una falta de respeto. Sobre todo en un salón lleno de personas. _Lounge, _se corrigió.

—Yo… —graznó Harry, sintiéndose sonrojar aún más —si es que eso era posible— al notar que aún no soltaba la mano de Draco—. Café —jadeó, como si fuera la respuesta para evitar el Apocalipsis.

—¿Café? —preguntó, sintiéndose enfriar al notar el brusco movimiento de Harry al soltar su muñeca, como si lo hubiera quemado. _¿Qué pensabas?_ Se recriminó, sacando la varita y desapareciendo la mancha carmín de la tela.

—Venía a buscar café —agregó Harry, separándose del rubio y caminando hasta la máquina, tratando de controlar en algo su respiración.

—Claro, nos vemos —se despidió Draco alzando el mentón en un gesto orgulloso, tomando su tazón y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

oOoOo

—Draco —llamó un hombre alto, moreno y con unos vibrantes ojos celestes como el mar del Caribe. Y claro, el espécimen más hétero que pudiera pisar la faz de la Tierra.

—¿Sí, Phillipe? —preguntó, escondiéndose bajo un montón de pergaminos, ajustándose los delgados lentes que debía usar para leer. Hace sólo una semana había intentado ligar con él en un bar, para simplemente chocar con una muralla de heterosexualidad y enterarse en una nube de vergüenza que el mago sería su nuevo jefe en la oficina de Criaturas con Comportamientos Extraños (No Relacionados al Apareamiento).

—Uno de los Aurores… ese de pelo negro desordenado y cicatriz chistosa, me dijo que tenía un caso —dijo el hombre, sentándose sobre la esquina de su escritorio. Claro, Phillipe también era hijo de franceses nacido en Inglaterra y se había radicado en el país vecino casi desde su nacimiento, y era totalmente ignorante sobre cualquier asunto relacionado a la guerra o gente famosa. Padres hippos… o algo así le habían dicho, aunque no entendía qué tenían que ver los animales en todo eso.

—¿Un caso sobre…? —preguntó, haciendo caso omiso del muslo junto a su botella de tinta.

—Según él, los centauros del bosque prohibido en ese colegio de magia muy conocido aquí, están actuando extraño. Se acercan hacia el castillo y espantan a los estudiantes. Secuestran elfos y están robándole cosas al guardián de los jardines —recitó, sonriéndole ampliamente al rubio—. Como yo no conozco ese colegio, irás tú. Yo voy a ir a ver algo sobre unas sirenas en una represa hidroeléctrica. Así nos dividimos y terminamos pronto. Tienes que ir a hablar con ese Auror… nunca recuerdo su nombre —murmuró frunciendo el ceño durante un instante sin dejar de sonreír. Por un momento, Draco se preguntó si practicaría frente al espejo para que le saliera perfecto.

—Entendido, ningún problema —respondió, tomando su chaqueta y guardando algunos pergaminos en un bolsillo—. Iré donde Potter ahora, luego me pasaré a Hogwarts y mañana por la mañana tendré un informe sobre lo que encuentre en tu escritorio —agregó, sujetando su varita y haciendo un gesto de despedida con su cabeza.

—No te sobre exijas —murmuró el hombre al verlo ponerse de pie—, los centauros son algo serios y complicados; si no apareces, entonces haré que todos los Aurores te busquen —bromeó mientras lo veía desaparecer rumbo a los ascensores.

oOoOo

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —pudo oír que gritaban desde el interior de la oficina de Harry. Acelerando el tranco, entró sin llamar antes, golpeando la puerta contra la pared.

—Merlín —suspiró el rubio, cuando vio a Harry, en el suelo y con un crup lamiéndole el rostro, agitando ambas colas frenéticamente. Cerrando los ojos, para que la visión del moreno en el suelo con toda la túnica desarreglada no lo distrajera, silbó agudamente y con fuerza, haciendo que el animal se separara de Potter y saltara hasta sus piernas—. Pequeño —murmuró, acariciándolo tras las orejas y transformando la cinta que traía en el cuello por un collar de cuero, agachándose hasta poder revisar el sexo de la mascota—. Es un macho —le dijo al moreno, observándolo disimuladamente mientras se arreglaba la ropa y se limpiaba la saliva del rostro.

—Gracias. No tenía idea, me lo debe haber regalado Luna de la camada que estaba criando, pero se me tiró encima antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y no me dejaba tranquilo, así que no sabía...

—Potter —arrastró Draco la última sílaba, interrumpiendo el incesante parloteo atropellado del moreno, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de frustración y apretándose el puente de la nariz mientras sujetaba sus lentes con la otra mano, notando al pequeño crup acostarse junto a sus piernas—. Generalmente, cuando una persona no sabe sobre algo, o lo consulta con alguien que _sí _sepa o lo averiguas desde un libro; estoy seguro de que eso hacías en el colegio con tu amiga Granger.

—Weasley —corrigió automáticamente Harry, sintiéndose sonrojar bajo la mirada invasiva y clínica de Draco. Le hacía sentir como un ratón digno de admiración, al que habría que abrir y ver si tiene sangre color rojo o no—. Y bueno, ahora estás tú aquí, ¿no?

—Da lo mismo —respondió, agitando su varita rápidamente, desapareciendo el gran montón de papeles de _su_ escritorio, antes de aparecer una amplia y cómoda silla frente a él, sentándose con toda la gran dignidad de la que era capaz un Malfoy, haciendo que sus pantalones se sintieran repentinamente más ajustados de lo que deberían—. ¿Para qué me necesitas? —interrogó clavando su mirada en Harry, bajando una mano hasta enredar sus dedos en los mechones oscuros del crup, acariciándolo tras las orejas para mantenerlo quieto.

—Te necesito… —murmuró inseguro, como si no entendiera de qué hablaba, distraído en alejar todos esos pensamientos e imágenes que habían llenado su cabeza al imaginarse qué podría hacer con Draco sobre esa misma silla.

—El caso, Potter. _El caso_ —siseó entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que el crup ladrara al sujetar demasiado fuerte su pelaje—. Lo siento, pequeño —farfulló, acariciándolo unos segundos antes de clavar nuevamente la mirada en el moreno, una mueca de satisfacción llenando sus labios al verlo removerse incómodo.

—Claro, el caso —respondió Harry, soltándose un poco el cuello de la túnica, acalorado de ver a su recurrente… _fantasía_, actuar todo mandón, sin notar cómo los ojos del rubio seguían cada movimiento—. Minerva me ha mandado una lechuza contándome todo. No sabía con quién debía dirigirse en tu departamento —aclaró, entregándole la carta—. Según me decía, los centauros están actuando extraño desde hace unas semanas. Se sabe que han hecho que algunos elfos domésticos se vayan junto a ellos al bosque y vuelvan luego de unos días al castillo, y algunas cosas han desaparecido de la huerta privada de Hagrid. También, y lo más obvio, es que se acercan demasiado al castillo y asustan a los estudiantes. Minerva cree que es como si buscaran algo.

—Está bien, se nota que es un trabajo para mi sección —dijo mientras guardaba la carta y hacía desaparecer el sillón, observando divertido al crup que parecía dispuesto a irse con él en vez de quedarse con Potter—. Sílbale para que se quede junto a ti —ordenó, avanzando hasta la puerta, desapareciendo antes de oír cualquier respuesta del moreno.

oOoOo

—Señor Malfoy —saludó McGonagall, observando calculadoramente al rubio en su despacho—. No sabía que usted trabajara en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Me lo imaginaba en Gringott's o como inefable —agregó, intentando ser cortés.

—No, Directora McGonagall —susurró, ya acostumbrado a oír lo mismo de boca de cada una de las amigas de su madre—. Estoy bien en mi trabajo, aunque pretendo subir algunos puestos pronto —recitó automáticamente. _Malditas mujeres entrometidas_ pensó, estirando una arruga sobre su pantalón—. ¿Me puede explicar qué es lo que sucede con los centauros? —preguntó, observando a la mujer atentamente—. Potter me dijo algunas cosas, pero nada demasiado claro.

Frunciendo el ceño, le repitió las mismas palabras que Potter ya le había dicho, sólo agregando que repetían sobre las estrellas y los planetas, de Alfa y Beta Centauro y sobre Venus… La misma basura que decían continuamente.

—Entiendo —suspiró Draco, sabiendo que no habría mucho que hacer. Probablemente algún lobo los había molestado y con una advertencia quedaría todo arreglado. Después de todo, los centauros no molestaban demasiado, salvo que algo o alguien los agrediera, pensó, recordando el incidente de Umbridge durante quinto año.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —interrogó McGonagall, mientras se ponía de pie indicándole que lo acompañara.

—Sólo intentaré hablar con ellos —respondió, sabiendo que no era tan fácil como sonaba. Y por la cara que puso la mujer, supo que ella también lo sabía. Sólo esperaba que recordaran que él era trabajador del Ministerio… y que el aire a juventud que según Phillipe lo rodeaba, no le jugara en contra, pensó observando a lo lejos el límite del bosque prohibido.

_Ay, Merlín, lo que se hace por trabajo._

_

* * *

_:3* besos!

Sini~


End file.
